Rad Red
by EqualScorpion1
Summary: With Tails captured and Sonic hospitalized, will the red echidna be able to step out of the shadow of his friend and become a true hero? This chronicles Knuckles' rise as the true protagonist in the Sonic world.


Chapter 1: Not so Bright…** Hey guys, first-time writer here, so don't be to harsh, but please read and review, I want to know what you guys think :D**

It was a lovely Saturday morning down in Station Square, the weather was perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, everything was perfect. A perfect day for a group of Mobian friends to spend outdoors. Sonic climbed out of bed at 10am and began to make breakfast, even though he was generally too lazy to cook anything for longer than 2 minutes, today was special, so Sonic made eggs and pancakes for Tails and himself. Just as he was about to wake him up, Tails flew into the kitchen.

"Hey Sonic!

" "Hi buddy, I made us a good breakfast, so you better enjoy it!"

"Pancakes? Sonic you're the best!"

"Thanks little bro, but can you tell me something I don't know?"

Tails just smiled and rolled his eyes, being 10 years old, he had grown accustomed to Sonic's ego. As they began eating, Sonic asked Tails if he was excited for the day.

"Of course I am! This is one of your first days off in a long time, and I'm happy we can finally do something together besides save the world."

"Speaking of together, Sonic inquired, Isn't there someone thats supposed to be coming over?"

"Yeah, where is Knuckles anyway?"

"I'm not sure, we should probably try to find him."

"Yeah"

So the duo paraded around Station Square in hopes of inding Knuckles, they finally found him practicing his boxing at the gym. "Yo Knuckles! Sonic called, are you ready to go?"

"One second!"

Knuckles yelled back, and proceeded to knock out Fang, who he had been sparring with, in one second. Sonic and Tails laughed, since they hated Fang.

"Alright lets get outta here!"fiving Tails.

The three friends walked down to the train station and took a train to the Mystic Ruins, from there, they hiked down to the vast forest deep into the ruins. They had decided to celebrate Sonic's recent victory over Eggman by spending a day playing in the woods. For hours on end Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were playing football without a care in the world. Tails was grateful to be spending the day with his two best friends. During a game of tag, Sonic was it, and he needed to tag someone. No problem right? Problem was, Tails was hiding in a tree (smart little devil) and Knuckles was hiding underground (since when was Knuckles that smart?!) Just as Sonic was about to attempt to run up the tree Tails was having a giggle-fest in, everything went dark. Sonic and Tails looked up and were horrified. Over their heads was none other than the Egg Carrier, with none other than Robotnik himself piloting. Instead of making a long, embarrassing speech, he simply dumped an overwhelming dose of robots on his enemies. There were buzzbombers and motobugs, choppers and crabmeats, burrowbots and batbrains, any enemy imaginable, Eggman launched it at them. Sonic and Tails did their best to fight them off, but they were overwhelmed since Knuckles was underground and couldn't hear them. Finally Tails screams for help and Knuckles hears him and comes up. Knuckles and Sonic battled off the bots on the ground while Tails did his best with the airborne foes. Minutes later, 6 bots have Sonic cornered while Knuckles is fighting off the ones on the other side. Sonic spies an opening through the trees he can fit through, but right as he's about to dash off, a giant claw springs out and grabs Sonic by the ankles, pulling him down. Suddenly the claws on his ankles get tighter and tighter, and Sonic is screaming in pain!

"AAAAGH" STOP! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ANKLES!"

But the machine wouldn't stop, not until Knuckles was able to make his way over and punch it's head off. Unfortunately, by the time he did that and finished off the rest of the bots, both of Sonic's ankles were shattered. And to make matters worse, when Sonic and Knuckles looked up, they saw the Egg Carrier taking off, with Tails in it!

** I know this chapter was short, but I needed to set up the events of the next chapter, which is where the REAL story will begin! Hope you guys like it so far :)**


End file.
